Anne-Marie
Anne-Marie is the tritagonist of All Dogs go to Heaven. She is an orphan girl who can speak to animals. She is voiced by the late Judith Barsi in her final film role, as Barsi was killed with her mother by her father six months prior to the film's release. Although Barsi did her speaking voice, her singing was done by Lana Beeson. Background It is unknown how she became an orphen, but she was maybe kidnapped from the orphenage by Carface. She somehow had an ability to talk to all kinds of animals. She's an adorable, innocent, kind, fun-loving, sweet and beautiful little girl who dreams of being adopted to goodly parents. She also gets upset when Charlie did bad things like stealing, gambling and lying. Role in Film She was in the basement of Carface's casino when she was first seen by Charlie and Itchy (and the viewers). She asked Carface if she can go outside to which Carface said that she can if she talked to the rat who was in the cage next to her. She gently asked the rat who will win the rat race to which Carface bets on. When Carface tells Killer to feed the girl and leaves without another word, she reminded Carface that he said she can go outside only to be responsed by the closing of the door leaving her all alone. She was surprised and fightened at first when Charlie and Itchy came into the basement, but she became happy when they help her get out of the basement and spends the night at the junkyard. She prays, believing that God sends Charlie and Itchy to save her, for gratitude and for help finding her new parents. The next day, she was taken to the horse stables to asked one of the horses who will win the race. At first, she refuses by saying that Charlie is just like "Mr. Carface" because he keeps asking her to ask the horse; but when Charlie said that they would use the money to help the poor like Robin Hood in the bedtime story, she gets excited and asked the girl horse about who will win which turns out to be a horse called the Grand Cha-he. While Charlie picks some pockets, Anne-Marie saw a couple, Harold and Kate, who she thinks that they'll make perfect parents. Soon, they went to the race in deguise and watches the Grand Cha-he wins the race because the other horses let him win for his birthday. Anne-Marie wishes a happy birthday to Cha-he and kisses Charlie on the cheek, to his dismay. Anne-Marie continues to talk to animals and wins bets for Charlie. With the money they earned, Anne-Marie buys new dresses and Itchy builts a new casino for Charlie. When she learns that Charlie's gabbling and not even looking for parents, she packs up and tells Charlie she's leaving. Charlie stops her by saying that they're going to help the poor. Anne-Marie and Charlie went to see Flo and the puppies while delivering pizza and cake to them. She spoted the wallet on the ground with the wedding picture of the couple she saw before and realized that Charlie had stolen it. In the morning, she went to Marple St. to return the wallet to Harold and Kate who offered her breakfest and when they learned that she's an orphen, they talked privately about adopting her. While the couple's away, Charlie came to get her. As they walked though the marketplace, Carface and minions shot Charlie with a ray gun to Anne-Marie's horror. Charlie survives and runs with Anne-Marie riding on his back. They hid in an old storage, but soon the floor broke and they fell to the sewer. They got captured the strange rats and were about to be fed to King Gator, but luckly Charlie's howling smooths King Gator's heart because of his love for music. As King Gator sings and gives Charlie and Anne-Marie a ride, Anne-Marie started coughing and says that she doesn't feel good. Charlie toke her to Flo's house where Flo said that Anne-Marie might be catching pneumonia and that she need a doctor. Anne-Marie was soon seen walking slowly down the stairs and overhears Charlie telling itchy that he was pretending to be her friend to use her for buisness and that when they're done with her, they'll dumped her to the orphenage. Anne-Marie calls Charlie a bad dog and runs away heartbroken, but than she was kidnapped by Carface and was put in a cage. Charlie came to her rescue and fights with Carface. King Gator soon came to Charlie's by setting him free and wreaking the boat which causes the cage Annie-Marie was in to fall into the water. Charlie saves her from drowning, puts her on the piece of wood, and pushes her though the hole of the boat. Killer pushes the wood she was on to shore where she was taken by the ambulance. She was soon adopted by Harold and Kate and was taken to her new home to recover. She woke up and saw Charlie next her saying good-bye to her and asks her to take care of Itchy. When she asks if she'll ever see him again, he responsed that good-byes don't last forever. She said her one last good-bye to Charlie and fell back to sleep. Gallery Trivia *This was Judith Barsi's final role before her homicidal murder on July 25, 1988; therefore, she didn't live to see the film's release, released about 18 months later. Category:Characters Category:All Dogs go to Heaven Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Singing Characters Category:Orphans Category:Characters who fly Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Mothers